


I'm Alive

by Eiress



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to Bound: In a world gone wrong. The slayer is merely a slave and hunter her master. Dean owns Buffy Summers. But is there more to being his slave then meets the eye or is Dean that one that is truly owned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a gift to AmandaM830. Who was kind enough to let me play in her sandbox...(story) Shame on you for all those people with dirty minds. All original plot belongs to AmandaM830. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I’m Alive

 

Maybe she was still disoriented from the fall, maybe she really was in hell, for the last two weeks, Buffy must have asked herself that question a million times. Surely, the PTB (Powers That be) wouldn’t be so cruel to send her to hell; then again, that was their usual sick sense of justice. If she were to look at the track record, fall for a vamp, forced to kill said vamp for the fate of the world. The list was endless; But as for the here and now, she couldn’t make sense of a lot but from what she observed and gathered, she was definitely ‘Not in Sunnydale…anymore.’ 

Flashback…

The swirl of light and heat consumed her. 

At last. 

The memories flashed behind her eyes faster as she approached the vortex

The sight of Dawn, tearful and bleeding, and hearing Giles' words about her sister's death - 

Her mother's body, awkwardly sprawled on the couch, and the feeling of pain and sickness and confusion that had snaked its way through her like ice -- 

The knife she'd plunged into Faith, Faith the hated and hunted and lost, and the way Faith had looked at her with eyes that were not as cold and unfeeling as Buffy had hoped -- 

The look on Angel's face as he'd closed his eyes in complete ignorance of what he'd done, in complete trust of whatever she was going to do -- 

No more, she thought. No more. She was done with this world. 

Death was her gift. 

Buffy jumped, and she fell, and she hit the portal. And then the world was on fire.  
Her skin burned with pain like the tearing of hot claws. Her whole body shook, shook so hard she could hear her jaw snapping, her vertebrae breaking. The light was brighter than the sun, bright unto blindness; it was not darkness that overtook her, but the total absence of sight. Her internal organs cramped up with terror or shock or injury until it felt like she was filled with broken glass. She would have screamed without ceasing if she could have drawn a breath. 

The only thing she could think was make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop -- 

Then everything was quiet.

 

**  
She had found this couple when she was walking scrounging in a local country store. They had taken her in; of course, they had an agenda. Seems most people did in this world. She mostly kept to herself. She wasn’t sure, if it was safe to ponder these questions out loud. She watched silently while she saw girls come and go around her. 

For the moment and for most of the time she had been in this horrible place, wasteland, she thought most of the time she was dreaming. Some vivid nightmare world where slayers were no more than flesh to be peddled. She wasn’t happy and had shown her captives on more than one occasion, she wasn’t someone who would happily play along with the submissive woman crap. What she had seen of the outside world, food, and shelter wasn’t offered so for survival she would remain docile or seemingly docile till they attempted to be anything more than cordial.

*  
They called it many things when it hit mankind; God's curse, technology gone wrong. It doesn't really what the media or the man on the street called it. Dean knew the truth; the four horsemen had come and gone, and left the survivors to fight for scraps. 

Every day was the same that sometimes he barely was aware another day had passed. He had been running on auto pilot for so long. Whatever the case, it worked. He had people following him, not that he thought of himself as much of a leader but the survivors he had found at least gave him a mission, something to kill time. When he wasn’t drinking himself into oblivion, protecting the town he had helped secure, he slept in his dark house. Why bother with niceties, he didn’t deserve it. Time was just another demon he faced everyday.

Dean surveyed the rising sun, it was another dam day, but today he was heading out to scavenge and check out, Virgil Sinclair. 

Virgil was a weapons dealer; he had found the man through the grapevine, although much of that was barely in tact either...

Virgil usually was able to find, weapons or material for weapons. The grouchy bastard at least didn’t try to cheat him. He had dealt with the man on couple occasion; Scavenging was a mainstay in this day and age but Virgil’s supplies, wherever the hell he got them tended to help protect the people and their supplies, so his prices were reasonable.

 

He pulled up to the locked barracks that Virgil used, signaling to the man’s guards, what he was there for, he understood protection but this man tended to do overkill, but then again, Virgil wasn’t just known for his weapons, he was known for his unsavory flesh peddling. 

**  
Dean approached the counter, “Virgil Here?”

The brunette man at the counter, spat out his tobacco and nodded yes, “New weapon – giving him a little grief.”

Dean smirked, “Weapon, huh …?”

Dean didn’t feel like waiting, this kid was a talker and sometimes he could overlook the ramblings but, he didn’t want it to cost him time on his way back to his town. So with a quick nod in the boy’s direction, Dean made his way back to where he heard a small commotion.

He stopped in his tracks, when he saw Virgil talking to a blonde, to say he was dumbstruck would be an understatement. The girl was fucking beautiful to get technical. He approached the man with a stone face but watched the girl out of the corner of his eye.

The first thing he felt was curiosity, once he looked into her eyes he saw a whirlwind of emotions, her face wasn’t showing her emotion but her eyes were silently pleading for help.

She was a fighter, no doubt about it, the way she carried herself, and when Virgil told him flat out, she was a slayer. He was mesmerized by the slight defiance he saw in her demeanor. Didn’t matter, wasn’t his problem, that attitude worked till her got halfway to his jeep then cursed himself for the weakness, he usually could keep under control. Unfortunately, for him his conscious when it bit him in the ass tended to sound like his brother…

The girl had stirred something in him, lust definitely but to know what her fate would be, somehow he couldn’t stomach it. He reached into the jeep grabbing something out of the dash, slamming the door with finality; he approached the makeshift vendor once more...

With a scowl on his face and the knife he had recently made for trade, he slapped it on Virgil’s counter. 

“Knife for the girl.” Virgil’s brown eyes veered slightly till his deep survival instincts kicked in. Dean was not a man to be taken lightly and if he wanted the girl, no sense in arguing with him.


End file.
